


About My Cat

by china_shop



Category: Fandom RPF, due South
Genre: Cats, Crack, Fic, Gen, Llamas, Mary Sue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-21
Updated: 2005-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:23:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the middle of the pool, clinging to a lifesaver and looking disturbed and wide-eyed, is a small black and white cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About My Cat

As I recall, you and I are lying in deckchairs, sunning ourselves. I, uh, may or may not have stubbleburn. Um. *koff* Anyway...

Dief runs past, barking.

You sit up.

"What's going on?" I ask, without opening my eyes. "God, I'm tired."

"I don't know. I'm going to find out." You hand me the copy of _Broadway Hotel and Other Stories_ you shamelessly pilfered from the ship's library, and follow the sound of the wolf. I watch you leave, shut my eyes and groan, and then get up and follow you. I don't want to miss anything.

Dief is standing next to the pool, on the C Deck, barking. In the middle of the pool, clinging to a lifesaver and looking disturbed and wide-eyed, is a small black and white cat. It's unclear whether the cat is more freaked out by the swimming pool or by Dief.

"Oh my god," I say. "It's Maggie!" I hand you back _Broadway Hotel_ , take off my sundress, and jump into the swimming pool in my underwear. "It's okay, sweetie," I say, as I breaststroke awkwardly towards her. "I'm coming."

She barely reacts, she's so busy keeping her balance. Her tongue is hanging out.

"Retract!" I tell her, as I get closer. "You look like a doof."

She miaows almost voicelessly.

"Yeah, I know. It's okay." I start to tow the lifesaver to the side of the pool. She wobbles and yowls and gives me a look that says, "You crazy fool! Are you trying to drown us all?!" and also "Jellymeat?"

I stop suddenly as a realisation hits me. Then I put my feet on the bottom of the pool and stand up. The pool is just over waist deep. I pick up Maggie and carry her to the side of the pool, leaving the lifesaver to bounce around on the resulting ripples.

Dief stops barking and comes over to investigate. He sniffs her, and she stares at him, and her tail fluffs up.

"It's okay," I tell her. "It's just Dief. Remember him from TV?"

She ignores me and, after a moment, ignores Dief too, and prowls up to you, and smooches your ankles, and asks if you have any food.


End file.
